raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
My World Part 2
Another world, part of my multiverse. This one has only maybe 2% of humans, the rest are animal people. Heavy steampunk with floating landmasses powered by wind machines (Wind Machines similiar to those of Castle in the Sky); boats that are made up of entire cities, wind up dolls that act like humans, a pocketwatch that can take you up to an hour in the past and so on. The world is also sentient and efforts are taken that persuits that could prove destructive are kept within reason. Maps are impossible to make since rivers, trees, even whole mountain ranges can move overnight to other areas making travel difficult but not entirely impossible but due to the risks involved travels are viewed with as both excentrics and madman. Due to the world being sentient, evolutionary patterns and magical abilities are often vastly different and chaotic, physical attributes vary widely even between members of the same species. 'Ekyt Elves' Of the nonmagical 'variety; their like a mix between kitsume and elves. They live in vast cities that overlap with the Dragons. They live in large underground dens that are extremely complex, noone who enters these vast den networks can navigate them without an Ekyt Elves help who was born their. They have ancestral memories, and change is difficult for them to except. 'Physical Looks They look human except with red hair and foxlike ears; they also have golden brown eyes. 'Customs' They worship the seasons (animists) and view autumn and winter as a particularly special time since it's easiest to contact the planets sentience. Since they live so close to the dragons their are many learning technology and modern healing. They wear necklaces with beads and small bells to celelbrate significant events. 'Dragons' Sentient, the elderly wear glasses, wings act as "hands" but when needed the bones can be locked together for flight. Housing is divided into sections (typically in hollowed out mountain caverns or underwater caverns (for sea dragons) with rooms being open areas with a pagoda type roof with "doors" being tapestries can be drawn for privacy. Rugs and pillows are piled on for comfort and in rainy weather drapes woven out of a special water repelling fiber is used to keep moisture out. Since the dragons can use their wings as hands when not using them for flight their architecture is distinctive with a dragons room being a pagoda's over a open airy room with rugs and pillows piled for comfort. things like desks and chairs for company would be inside cut into the mountain side. Houses are warm, inviting, and loving kept. Water dragons live in natural warfs where boats can come up easily. Dragons typically don't get very large, about the size of a reindeer, but two grown adults if needed could ride comfortably. Many dragons work as professors at universities or traveling scholars. 'Clothing ' Dragons don't typically wear clothing but on occasion have been known to wear shawls (In case of winter type weather or heavy rain). Colors are typically creams, beige, or browns. 'Kevyes' The largest dragon city is Kevyes which is located on a series of 7 broken floating islands; the islands are conected by a series of rope bridges for non-flying beings (though Lecti is happy to use hang gliders.) 'Quiyan' They live in the jungles of the south, and are bipedal catlike beings but with reptilian tails, and serrated teeth; eyes are a reptilian yellow. Their culture is Mayan likeand they live in pyramids with windows; every wall has mosaics detailing their history. Heavily influenced by religion they worship the moon and the water; but revile the sun as evil. Slavery is allowed, but only Quiyan can work in temples, or build them. They are exceptional herbologists and doctors. The Quiyan act as predators for the land coastal wolf population which is why many coastal wolf societies live on sea beasts. 'Biology:' Mated pairs are traditional, but after a year, a egg is laid,all eggs are placed in the nest which is guarded by every single male while the females hunt and then after three months the young hatch; the cubs are suckled by in rotations of every female. Then once weaned their raised at the temple. When a cub reaches puberty they undergo a rite where they grow wings; this is quit painful, once the wings break through the skin it takes up to three weeks for all the feathers to grow in, the colors are blue-green; scarlet, and yellows. Swirl patterns are common; but the patterns are used largely for close family identification. Wings are leathery but extremely light and durable. The wings are pterosaur like and can be used for walking if needed. 'Religion' The Quiyan worship the sea and sky, but revile the sun (and dragons) as evil. They also view Dwylves (sylph like air-water beings as holy.) 'Werewolves' Werewolves are run by a matriarch and her consort and peculiar to the rest of the races, the first born female is not the heir; but whichever female succeeds in either displacing the matriarch or whatever female is chosen by the matriarch before her death. A pack is typically the matriarch, her consort and their offspring; but other males or females may be allowed into a pack if the matriarch allows. Packs typically meet four times a year unless something happens to have a matriarch call a puck summit; these meetings exist for discussing news and exchange information. It's also a necessary time for young men and women to meet and create packs of their own. Rarely do males stay with their birth pack. Werewolves are divided into thousands of tribes, ranging from advanced city-dwellers tribes of the Moon Walkers and their sister clans to the mud thatch huts of the Riverrunners and their brothers Seawolves. They go wherever they want, and they breed like rabbits, plus theirs no problem with a man or woman having three or fours wives and husbands. Theirs no concept of illigitement children and any child that isn't wanted or a pack is too crowded fostering the child to another pack is perfectly fine. Werewolves and humans can have children but the resulting offspring would be sterile, as would any resulting offspring of a werewolf with any race other than another werewolf, they also couldn't enter their wolf form during a full moon which would be horribly painful. Only the coastal packs and those who live who live on sea beasts can do water magic. The shifting they do is genetic. 'Coastal Pack Characteristics' Since the pack has built their city on the shell of a giant sea beast and they've lived on the water for so many millenia the packs have a variety of unique physical attributes that are unique. Due to the large amount of glare the eyes are slanted and the body is far more streamlined ( considered quite beautiful), webbing between the fingers and toes, and fur is waterproof (more like an otters) . The shapeshift body is even more affected with gills and fins. Unfortunately the sea beasts have begiun rebelling against Coastal Werewolves living on them anymore (believing that being so protected has caused the werewolves to stagnate culturally. Resulting in the sea beasts to demand that the packs live on land) 'Moon Walker Pack' Moon Walkers are a city pack that through dealings with dragons have a advanced society that is only slightly less advanced than the dragons. They are developed in sciences and have started innoculating their members against a mysterious disease that flares up every few years. Due to their advanced society in comparison to other packs members have a arrogant attitude and look down on members of other packs as unciivilized. The have gaslamps and electricity; also generators. 'Dwylves' Elemental creatures that exist in the Quiyan cities and our worshiped as gods. 'Wispy' Sylph like beings that feed on experiencing new lands, they are fun loving and greatly optimistic. 'Thunder' Dwarf like with loud and wild personalities, they also throw lightning. When they need to travel quickly they turn into a cloud and in humanoid form electricity cloaks their bodies like a shroud; groups can bring down a dragon. 'Kleyan' A offshoot of the Quiyan race that mixed with the Hektal. They are highly connected with water, and are even capable of conversing with seas and rivers. Young Kleyan are dedicated to the ocean in a ceremony where the child is submerged and if the child is deemed worthy the ocean accepts them and they live. When the child is accepted a mark is made on their body usually in the shape of a sea creature or ocean plant. 'Physiology' Quiyan like body but very lean and streamlined with gill slits, their wings are gone but replaced with legs that are more finlike. Fur is much more water resistant and eyes have developed to see underwater. 'Clothing' To honor the waters, clothing is water resistant commonly in shades of light blue and yellows. The clothes are similiar to what Zuko wears in Season 3 of Avatar The Last Airbender. Sandals are worn, or going barefoot. 'Hektal' A dolphin-mermaid type creature with a humanoid type body but it's four limbs are flippers. It has lungs and must surface to breath. Albino white with faint scarlet along it's eyes, and communicayes with whistles and has limited telepathy. 'Professions' 'Scholars' Their are many ways to become a scholar but the simplest is to be schooled at one of the colleges in Kevyes. A student is taught many different subjects, but a student to become a scholar must 'complete a course of study in each field of learning to successfully graduate. A graduated student receives a tattoo on their forhead of a open eye with a radiating starburst; graduates also wear a cloak dyed every color typically woven from shlesk a cotton like fiber that is so tough it takes a full year to weave even one cloak. Graduates almost never graduate before their 30th year. The college has a open policy that turning away someone from learning is to incite ignorance and causes extreme harm to the world so anyone who wishes to learn is welcome but if a student wishes to learn for a year or longer they must be able to pay for food and other necessities. The college is also where wealthy families come to find teachers to come and work as private tutors for their children. It is considered bad luck to insult a scholar. Dsragons are completely egalitarian and so is the school, though many of the areas outside of Kevyes view woman scholars as very odd and in some places heretical. 'Creatures 'Yuleskel' A creature with the features of a bird mixed with a bat. During winter they travel south but if they get caught in cold weather they end up hibernating throughout the winter. The color scheme is is greys, charcoal, with blacks stripes. 'Yeal' A furry lovable creature with the body and general look of a deer with the wings and bone structure of a bird; it has fur like rabbit; and sleeps in trees. The coloration is greys and blacks in winter and in spring the color changes to green-browns. It only gets as large as a rabbit, and lives in pairs. 'Vecttine' A creature that live in the giant Hefd trees, it resembles a horse but is actually more marsupial. It live in symbiosis with the tree feeding on sap and small insects. It has the general build of a horse, but it's hooves are split at the ends into tiny fingers, with a dew claw "thumb" to help grip the tree. It's coloring is various shades of brown that are ridged to look like bark. It has a pouch for it's babies and they stay their for up two six months. 'Shoft' A great lumbering beast as large as a moose it's a mixed creature between a bison and a elephant; commonly used as a mount. It has the tusks and trunk of a elephant it's weight is distributed evenly onto four hooves and despite it's size iit can move quickly on mountain sides like a goat. It always has two babies, one male and one female.